1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power system management method and to a power system management system for changing a function of equipment control apparatus, in a power system comprising an equipment control apparatus provided on the side of facility equipments constituting the power system and controlling the mentioned facility equipments, and a monitoring control apparatus provided outside of the mentioned equipment control apparatus and receiving internal information about the mentioned equipment control apparatus via a web communication net thereby monitoring states of the mentioned power system on the basis of the mentioned internal information.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, management of a power system has been carried out in the following manner. For example, any maintenance man who opens a relay board and inspecting it conducts maintenance of the relay board. Also, a relay board manufacturer directly setting and operating the relay board conducts setting change of a relay and the like accompanied with change and expansion of a scale of the system.
It is a recent trend that, engineering developments have been increasing in the direction of carrying out power system management such as maintenance monitoring, setting change and the like by means of a remote electronic terminal employing a Web. One of such examples is described in the specification of the Japanese Patent Application No. 199262/2000 filed by the applicant in Japan on Jun. 30, 2000.
FIG. 9 is a schematic view shown in relation to the specification of the Japanese Patent Application No. 199262/2000, and which shows a system concept. In this system, the relay board is accessed via a Web communication net from the electronic terminal on the side of supplying a product such as facility equipments constituting the power system and a protection control apparatus protecting and controlling the facility equipments. Then, the maintenance monitoring and change in relay setting is carried out from the electronic terminal on the side of power supply and the electronic terminal on the side of supplying the facility equipments constituting the power system. As a result of the mentioned system constitution, the maintenance monitoring and the setting change are efficiently performed on a display screen from a remote place.
It is certain that, in such a system, the relay board is accessed via the Web communication net from the electronic terminal on the side of the power supply and the electronic terminal on the side of the product supply, and further the power system management such as maintenance monitoring, relay setting change, writing of a relay function program or the like is carried out from the electronic terminal on the side of the power supply and the electronic terminal on the side of the product supply, whereby the management such as maintenance monitoring or setting change can be efficiently carried out on the display screen from a remote place. But it is possible that the electronic terminal is commonly used by both of the persons in charge of maintenance monitoring and relay setting change, and the persons in charge of the other work. Further, it is possible for those other persons to easily access to any electronic terminal in the case of being on the Web communication net. As a result, there is a possibility that any other persons not in charge of the maintenance monitoring and the relay setting change may unwillingly change the relay setting due to simple key manipulation mistake and the like. Moreover, it is possible that any information regarding the power system state be changed, which may lead to a significant problem or accident in terms of system operation.